In Heaven and I Never Want To Leave
by Gargoyles cause i said so
Summary: My first story and I know it's not the greatest thing in the world but hey I have to give it a shot. It's a Kagome and Sesshomaru story. In my own words I think I could have done better.


In Heaven and I Never Want To Leave

A Kagome and Sesshomaru story

By Gargoyles cause I said so

_I don't own anything just this story cause it came from my mind. Don't judge me this was my first story._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagome stood off on the hill over looking that land below her. Her hair blowing in the wind her right arm crossed against her chest making a fist over her heart. Clutching at the complete Sacred Jewel. Since she was fifteen InuYasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and her have been traveling around Japan trying to defeat Naraku and failing. Today was different. Below the hill there was blood soaking the earth and bodies of enemies and friends.

During their travels they picked up Koga and his little group, even Ayame since she didn't want to be far away from Koga, Sesshomaru and his little group, even Kikyo much to Kagome's dismay and the demon's noses. Now eighteen years old Kagome felt older. Irony of it all.

With the new rag tag group it was easier to track down demons with jewel shards yet harder to get in a village to sleep since no one wanted demons in their home. It was fine for the demons but never the humans who wanted a nice hot bath and a bed to sleep on instead of the cold wet ground. Being outside by herself, watching the stars thinking about what would have happened if InuYasha picked her instead of Kikyo or even if she never fell down the well or what would happen after the jewel was complete. Made her relieve how much this group even with the new members was like family, it would be so hard to give up.

Kagome remembered the night her and Sesshomaru talked. It was the weirdest thing she has ever been in since every time they met before he was trying to put her through bodily harm. They talked about the future; he was amazed at every little thing that she pulled out of her big yellow back pack that it was amusing. Talking made them relieve everything they had in common. Wanting to see the world, become great in something and even falling in love and starting a family.

That night was hard to forget. They kissed, embraced, and explored what they thought they never would. They fell in love. She never could get it out of her memory. The way his hair made a curtain around them when he looked in her eyes, the way his lips were so soft, skin so smooth yet hard. His smell. Gosh just thinking about him made her hot and bothered even though it wasn't the time for this.

She had to make a pure wish and get rid of the jewel forever.

She didn't want to.

She was afraid if she did, Sesshomaru would disappear forever and the child she knew she was carrying would never have a father if she went back to the future. Kagome kneeled down on the hill and put the hand that wasn't holding the jewel down to the earth. A bright pink flared out into the ground and all the wonders of nature grew, the blood vanished, and the bodies of innocents healed.

She felt a hand on her arm, looking to the side was Sesshomaru. Giving her a smile that she knew was for no one but her eyes to see. Giving him back her biggest smile, he pulled her close for a kiss, his hand traveling down to her womb. Cheers were heard down below. Breaking from their kiss they looked down towards where the battle was once fought. Everyone was hugging, kissing, crying. It was over.

Going back to the village there was a big celebration. Many people joined in even though demons were there celebrating with them. Kagome was off a ways from it all watching everyone else be merry. She still had an issue. The jewel. Feeling an arm wrap around herself she jumped and turned. Sesshomaru was standing off to the side with her. Smiling, she gave him a peck on the cheek. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and started to lead her away from every thing. Confused she went; even if she didn't want to she didn't have much of a choice.

Sesshomaru lead her to a small clearing. With trees and bushes surrounding the entire place. A small stream with a little water fall was an added touch along with the flowers and glow bugs dancing around the area. It was breath taking. Kagome even noticed in the center of the clearing was a bed of furs.

Sesshomaru grabbed her close to his body giving her a passionate kiss. Kagome gave just as much passion back into it.

_I love you Kagome._

_I love you too Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru slightly pushed Kagome towards the man made bed, and carefully laid her down so that he was on top. Kagome was blushing like she never been with a man before. Sesshomaru looked at her loving face then at the jewel around her neck and frowned.

_I don't want you to leave me._

_I would never want to leave._

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a powerful kiss. Her priestess powers started to surge and blend in with his demonic aura. When parted Sesshomaru had both arms. Two too hold her, love her, and care for her. Sesshomaru wasted no time in trying out his new arm.

Taking off her clothes one by one as she laid there blushing. Sesshomaru thought of their future. And the child that was lying within her womb. Even if it would be a half-demon it would be theirs. Once Kagome was nude and her nipples were perked and hard Sesshomaru started to take off his own clothes. To night Kagome and himself would be together forever, nothing would get in their way. Not Naraku, not InuYasha, and not Koga.

Sesshomaru gazed down at her body. Her face was a slight pink for she was blushing with modesty. Her breast, beautiful round globes that he couldn't wait to pop in his mouth with their little nipples standing in attention. He couldn't wait to see his own son suckling them for food. Her tummy had a small hint of a bulge where he knew his child was resting. Her legs were parted with him in between them waiting for him to enter her. Sesshomaru dug in his kimono lying to the side near them. Pulling out a small box he held it in front of himself.

_Marry me?_

Kagome's eyes opened in shock as she sat up so quickly the blood rushed from her head making her dizzy but she didn't care. Sesshomaru opened the box showing a beautiful ring made of a shiny white material and the jewel on top was a blue jewel the shape of a moon.

_Yes!_

Placing the ring on her finger, they embraced. Kagome was sitting on top of his lap with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, her core so close to his manhood. She had tears coming out of her eyes. Everything around them was forgotten. Sesshomaru started to kiss her shoulder and neck while Kagome moaned of shock, happiness, and pleasure. He traveled down her body to her breast and nuzzled them giving each a playful squeeze and nip with his sharp canines.

Positioning himself ready, Sesshomaru eased into her tight hot core. Both moaning at feeling complete. Giving off slow and sensual thrust at first they held each other like it was the end of the world any minute. Sesshomaru threw his head back at the slow torture pace. It was taken all of himself not to just grab her hips and slam her down on himself just to get rid of the feeling. Sesshomaru started to quicken the pace. Wrapping his arms around her body, lifting for deeper, harder strokes.

Kagome was biting her lip trying her hardest not to scream out the pleasure and have everyone at the celebration hear. The warmth of his body and the feel of his skin on hers-it was more then she could stand. Staring into his golden eyes, she came into a blinding white moment of searing peace.

Feeling Kagome purr in contentment as her body spasm against his own. He buried his head against her shoulder and in her hair, let out a low gasp as his own release finally came. Grinding himself against her, he held her close as he released himself inside of her.

Kagome collapsed against him. Sweaty and breathing heavy she never wanted to leave. Looking in his eyes, she gave him a small tired smile. Kissing him once more.

_When I'm with you I'm in heaven and I never want to leave._

The jewel laid forgotten on her collarbone. It would be another story for another time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If I get around six good reviews and maybe tips to make my story better, I'll finish the sequal to this and BAAM the ending well make more sense._


End file.
